


T is for Tobin

by 17teesupfortobin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17teesupfortobin/pseuds/17teesupfortobin
Summary: I think the title is pretty self explanitory





	T is for Tobin

**Author's Note:**

> super short little tid bit from when christen did THAT, took creative freedom so little details are changed but enjoy! or don't doesn't really matter.

“I better get a shoutout tonight if you score with your new lucky shin guards.” Tobin smirked into her phone as she watched her girlfriend packing her bag together to head to Toyota Park for the Red Stars match that night.

“Will do babe.” Christen rolled her eyes.

“What no proclamation of our love after you score me a goal? You won’t stand in the middle of the field shouting “I scored that goal for Tobin Heath, the love of my life”, no shouting from a rooftop? Nothing?” 

Obviously Christen knew that the midfielder was joking but she decided to play along. “Well excuse me, I don’t see you walking the streets of portland proclaiming your love to me from rooftops.” 

“Sorry my back is broken and it would be reckless and dangerous for me to be standing on the edge of a rooftop at this point in time.” 

Christen laughed at this, “Broken Tobin, really?” 

Tobin rolled her eyes, “Well it might as well be with how long I’ve been out.” 

Christen just shook her head at her overly dramatic girlfriend as she finished packing and double, okay triple checking her bag. 

“You know I’d do that right Chris?” Tobin asked, suddenly serious.

“Do what T?” The raven haired girl asked, confused to what Tobin was referring to.

“I would walk outside ride now and proclaim my love for you all over portland, or shout it from a rooftop or whatever. I’d do that if you asked me to.” 

“Tobin-”

“I’m serious, I don’t care what we’ve said about keeping this between us, if you told me right now that you wanted me to tell the world I would do that for you.” 

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. I know that you would never tell me to do that but if you did then I would, I would do anything in this world for you.” 

“Tobin stop.” Christen wiped a quick tear from her eye, although she was smiling wide. “I’ve got a game to play and you’re turning me into a blubbering mess where did all this mushy stuff come from?”

“I dunno.” Tobin shrugged. “I just really love you Chris. And I miss you like crazy.

“I miss you too Tobs, but I’ll be in LA this time next week, so I’ll see you soon… only a few more sleeps.” 

“Trust me I know, counting down the days like usual.” Tobin smiles because this truly is the most organized part of her life. Half of the time she doesn’t know what state or city she’ll be in more than 48 hours prior to it happening, but when it comes to Christen she is constantly keeping track of the days and nights until she see’s her girl again.

“Alright I’ve gotta head out babe, but I’ll talk to you after the game!”

“Alright, give em hell baby. I know you’ll kill it like always, love you.” Tobin smiled proudly and blew Christen a kiss through facetime.

“Love you too T.” 

 

*Tobin’s living room*

“OOH what a touch Chris! Again! GOALLLLL. Fuck ya that’s my girlfriend!” Tobin pumped her fist jumping up off her couch.

“Take it easy Harry you’re gonna break you back again.” Allie rolled her eyes, turning back to the tv. 

“Wait what did Christen just do with her hands?” Allie questioned, grabbing the remote to rewind Tobin’s tv.

“What are you talking about Har?” 

“Here watch riiight there! IS THAT A T, DID THAT BITCH JUST MAKE A T WITH HER FINGERS AND FUCKING KISS IT ON NATIONAL TELEVISION.”

“HOLY SHIT!” Tobin stood wide eyed at the television watching the replay over and over as Allie kept hitting the rewind button. 

“Har kneel by the TV I gotta take a picture of you next to this.” Allie paused the tv right as Christen had pressed her lips again the T formed with her two index fingers.

Tobin knelt by the tv and smiled wide pointing towards Christen on the screen.

“This is fucking adorable, hold on I gotta take a boomerang of this shit and send it to the the gals.” 

Tobin shook her head at her best friend's antics but played along anyway. Blowing a kiss towards the screen as Allie took the boomerang. 

“She really did THAT. Didn’t she?”

“She did.” Tobin smiled wide, when she had asked for a shoutout she was thinking more along the lines of on facetime after the game because in all truth a simple “that one was for you babe” would have made Tobin’s night but this made the older woman’s heart swell as she saw her girl run proudly into the arms of her teammates. 

*At Toyota Park*

Christen smiled wide as she watched the ball roll straight into the back of the net after touching the ball calmly around both Krieger and Bledsoe to slot home her first of the game. As she was running towards her team mates Christen lifted her hands making a ‘T’ with her two index fingers and pressing a kiss to it before jumping into Julie’s arms. 

“First off beauty goal, second did I just see you kiss a handmade T on national television? As in ‘T’ for Tobin???”

“Well is there another ‘T’ I would be kissing?” Christen just winked and high fived her other teammates surrounding her. 

“I bet you Tobin is freaking out right now watching that on replay.” 

“Knowing her she probably missed it or was completely oblivious to it, but she asked for her shoutout and she got it.” Christen shrugged and smiled proudly as she jogged back to center field with her team. 

 

*Tobin’s apartment*

Allie sent out the boomerang of Tobin blowing a kiss to Christen’s “kiss” to the National Team group chat which immediately started to blow up.

 

KO: PRESSI THAT WAS WAY TOO CUTE  
Alexandra Long: Harry and I are still watching the replay over and over, we might break her tv  
College Skipper Jr: MY MOMS ARE G O A L S  
College Skipper Jr: goal scorers and couple goals, what legends  
OG College skipper: Why wasn’t I invited to watch the game with you guys? I’m literally two floors down.  
The Short One: What Linds said^^  
Christen Dunn: AWE chrissy that was too cute girl, you got a plan to shoutout your girl during your triumphant return there T?  
Tobito: I can’t reveal my master plan sorry Dunny;)  
Alexandra Morgan: guys I witnessed this in person and let me tell you there is more than one little fangirl freaking out over this right now  
Alexandra Morgan: Myself included  
Cassius’ Mom: hey tampax isn’t your team playing wth you doing here girl?  
Alexandra Morgan:Calm down mom I’m in the stands it’s not like I’m texting from the bench, also Ash says Hi but that she isn’t responding because Pressi deaked out her girl to score so they are friends off at the moment.  
Pinoe: That was some grade A gay shit right there from my girl CP I’m living for this  
Sonny: I too am offended by my lack of invite to watch this game with you guys.  
Alexandra Long: fellow thorny’s please respect that tonight was Harry night, Harry’s only I’m afraid. And this message did not get as many appreciative comments about my cute gbf’s as I was aiming for and has gone completely off topic so if I may I’m going to continue watching our favourite dog lover metaphorically kissing Harry on national television night everyone!

 

“You realize what you did tonight right Chris?” Tobin asked seriously when she answered Christen’s call later than night.

“Wait, you’re not mad are you?” Christen asked nervously, taking in her girlfriends serious tone.

“What? No! Of course not babe, I was just going to say that you single handedly blew up our entire fan base with that kiss.”

“Well y’know, it was no shout from a rooftop but I like to think it was pretty cute.” The striker smiled, mentally high-fiving herself for coming up with the idea. 

“The cutest. I love you babe, and I’m so proud of you, so proud to be with you.”

“I love you too T, always.”


End file.
